listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of one-time characters in The Simpsons
The following is a list of one-time characters from the American animated television comedy series The Simpsons. Some of the characters have returned to the show, sometimes in just brief speaking appearances, or 'in the crowd' scenes. Other characters, originally intended to be one-time characters have ended up becoming regular cast members, such as Cletus Spuckler, Luigi Risotto, Disco Stu, Groundskeeper Willie, Cookie Kwan and Lindsey Naegle. For purposes of this list, "one-time" means they were central to an episode one time. Some of the characters listed here have appeared in later episodes, but only briefly. The characters are sorted by episode. Series characters Season 1 * "Bart the Genius" **'Ms. Mellon' (Marcia Wallace) Teacher at a school for gifted children that Bart is sent to after cheating on an I.Q Test. She was the only other character Wallace voiced other than Edna Krabappel. * "The Call of the Simpsons" **'Cowboy Bob' (Albert Brooks), owner of Bob's Roundup RVs. He has had non-speaking cameos after this episode, but made a brief speaking appearance in the season sixteen episode "Mobile Homer", and is seen in the episode "Bart Gets an F". * "Life on the Fast Lane" **'Jacques' (Albert Brooks) is a bowling instructor who pursued an affair with Marge Simpson. Jacques has since made non-speaking cameos in subsequent episodes, such as "Homer and Apu" (in the MonstroMart's line of single, pathetic men who only pay cash for their groceries and don't chat with the clerk) and "Homer's Triple Bypass" (in the waiting room with his bowling ball stuck on one of his fingers). He makes a quick appearance in the bowling team 'The Homewreckers' in "Team Homer" losing to Homer's bowling team the 'Pin Pals'. He is also seen being startled by Bart on his skateboard (along with Bleeding Gums Murphy, Barney, and Apu) in the opening credits of each episode (up until the middle of season 20, when the opening was changed for high-definition TV and the characters on the street were changed). * "Homer's Night Out" ** Gulliver Dark (Sam McMurray), a lounge singer and playboy. After Homer's speech about how women shouldn't be seen or treated as sex objects, Dark decides to call his mother, as she sounded depressed the last time she called him. A man who looks and acts similar to Gulliver Dark was seen singing a fiery revenge song about Mr. Burns on the season seven premiere episode, "Who Shot Mr. Burns, part two". * "The Crepes of Wrath" ** César (Dan Castellaneta) and Ugolin (Harry Shearer) are two hostile French winemakers who force Bart to be their slave. Both briefly appear again in "Lisa the Greek", living in an apartment and watching a Jerry Lewis movie instead of The Super Bowl. **'Adil Hoxha' (Tress MacNeille), a foreign exchange student from Albania who replaced Bart when he was deported to France. He was actually a Soviet spy who was deported back to Albania and exchanged for an American spy caught in Albania. * "Some Enchanted Evening" ** Ms. Botz/Lucille Botzcowski (Penny Marshall) is an escaped criminal, known as "The Babysitter Bandit", who tried to rob the Simpson family, but was thwarted and captured by Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. She deceived Homer into freeing her moments before the police arrived. In "Bart's Dog Gets an F" a news broadcast mentions that she has escaped from prison. She appears in "Hurricane Neddy", pacing back and forth in a cell in Calmwood Mental Hospital. Ms. Botz's name is a parody of Gertrude Baniszewski. Season 2 *"Simpson and Delilah" **'Karl' (Harvey Fierstein) was Homer's assistant who tried to help Homer succeed as an executive. When Homer was about to be fired for his misdeeds, Karl took the blame, being fired in his place. Karl is the first openly gay character on The Simpsons and kisses Homer after getting fired. *"Treehouse of Horror" ** Serak the Preparer (James Earl Jones) is a cohort of Kang and Kodos who made the Simpson family dinner while on their way to their home planet. Kang and Kodos have since appeared in every Halloween episode, but Serak has not reappeared. *"One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish" **'Toshiro the Apprentice Chef' (Joey Miyashima) The Master Sushi Chef's apprentice. Appears in the line at the Retirement Castle in "Old Money". **'Master Sushi Chef' (Sab Shimono) Sushi chef at a Japanese restaurant who had his apprentice make Homer's fugu as he was busy having sex with Ms. Krabbapel in the backseat of a parked car. *"Bart's Dog Gets an F" **'Emily Winthrop', (Tracey Ullman) a British dog trainer. She was seen at Grandpa's apology in Old Money. *"Old Money" **'Beatrice "Bea" Simmons' (Audrey Meadows) was Grampa Simpson's girlfriend. They met at the Springfield Retirement Castle. After arranging a date for Bea's birthday, Grampa was forced to stand her up when Homer took him to "Discount Lion Safari". When he returned to the Retirement Castle, Bea had died and left all her money to Abe. *"Brush with Greatness" **'Professor Lombardo', (Jon Lovitz) an art teacher at Springfield Community College. He is quick to compliment almost everything he see's as art. However he doesn't take praise very well. He reappeared briefly in "The Ziff Who Came to Dinner" as part of a quartet of Simpsons characters who were voiced by former SNL cast member Jon Lovitz. *"Lisa's Substitute" ** Mr. Bergstrom (Dustin Hoffman, credited as "Sam Etic" ) was Lisa's substitute teacher. Mr. Bergstrom took over for Ms. Hoover after she believed she had got Lyme disease and Lisa immediately took to him because he was the kind of male role model she needed in her life. However, after Ms. Hoover returned, he had to leave Springfield. A distraught Lisa ran to stop him, and Mr. Bergstrom gave her a note saying "You are Lisa Simpson". Season 3 *"Stark Raving Dad" **'Leon Kompowsky' (voiced by Michael Jackson and Kipp LennonCastellaneta, Dan. (2003). Commentary for "Stark Raving Dad", in The Simpsons: The Complete Third Season DVD. 20th Century Fox.) was a mental patient who thought he was Michael Jackson. The character was voiced by Michael Jackson (who, for contractual reasons, was credited as "John Jay Smith"). The producers of the show were legally prevented from confirming Jackson guest starred at the time, although many media sources assumed it was really him. A year after the episode aired, the writers decided to make a sequel where Leon Kompowsky returns, thinking he is the musician Prince (and voiced by Prince himself), who encourages everyone in town to be sexually liberated, but it was later scrapped when Prince declined.Reiss, Mike. (2003). Easter Egg Commentary for "Stark Raving Dad", in ''The Simpsons: The Complete Third Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. *"Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington" **'Bob Arnold' (Hank Azaria) was a corrupt congressman. He accepted a bribe to demolish Springfield National Forest, but was overheard by Lisa Simpson, and was later caught and arrested after she exposed him while making her speech. *"Homer Defined" **'Aristotle Amadopolis' (Jon Lovitz and Dan Castellaneta) is the wealthy owner of the Shelbyville Nuclear Power Plant. He was originally voiced by Jon Lovitz, but would have a brief speaking part voiced by Dan Castellaneta in "Homer at the Bat". He appeared as one of the four people at Moe's Tavern voiced by Lovitz in the season 15 episode "The Ziff Who Came to Dinner". *"Treehouse of Horror II" **'Crippled Merchant' (Hank Azaria) is a Moroccan street vendor who sells Homer a monkeys paw. He claimed to be a former President of Algeria. *"Flaming Moe's" ** Collette (Jo Ann Harris), a waitress hired by Moe. Catherine O'Hara originally agreed to do the voice and recorded her part for the character; however, the producers felt that her voice did not fit the role and instead had Jo Ann Harris do the part.Groening, Matt. (2003). Commentary for "Flaming Moe's", in The Simpsons: The Complete Third Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. *"Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk" **'Horst' (Phil Hartman), Hans, and Fritz were three German businessmen who bought the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant from Mr. Burns. However, they abandoned the venture and settled to sell the plant back to Burns for half of what they paid after they found out about the true safety and working conditions. *"Bart's Friend Falls in Love" **'Samantha Stanky' (Kimmy Robertson) is a girl with orthodontic braces from Phoenix, Arizona who moves to Springfield and starts school at Springfield Elementary School. While there, she and Milhouse Van Houten meet and fall in love. Bart, jealous of Samantha spending time with Milhouse, reveals their relationship to Samantha's dad, who sends her to an all-girls convent school. Season 4 *"Kamp Krusty" ** Mr. Black (Harry Shearer) was Krusty's accountant and the evil camp director of Kamp Krusty who hires local thugs Dolph, Jimbo, and Kearney to be counselors to break the kids' spirits (which doesn't work when Bart leads an insurrection against them). Mark Kirkland was sure that the character was going to reappear later in the series, but he never did. However, he appears in a comic book based on the series where he has Homer sell him a company while "filling in" for Moe, who was literally tied up down under. *"A Streetcar Named Marge" **'Llewellyn Sinclair' (Jon Lovitz) is a short-tempered perfectionist who is a theatre director. He casts Ned Flanders as Stanley Kowalski and Marge as Blanche DuBois in a production of A Streetcar Named Desire. Sinclair has since made brief cameo appearances and appeared in a crowd shot in "Sweets and Sour Marge". **'Ms. Sinclair' (Jon Lovitz) is head of the Ayn Rand School for Tots. She is the sister of the aforementioned theatre director, who recommends his sister's day care center to Marge Simpson. *"Lisa the Beauty Queen" **'Amber Dempsey', (Lona Williams) a professional child beauty queen who once won Pork Princess and Little Miss Kosher in the same week. She also has eyelash implants (which are only legal in Paraguay) and is referred to by Lisa as "the Jack Nicklaus" of the pageant circuit. Dempsy wins The Little Miss Springfield Beauty Pageant, but the crown is turned over to Lisa (the first runner-up) after Dempsey gets struck by lightning during a store opening and becomes "Little Miss Intensive Care". *"New Kid on the Block" **'Laura Powers' (Sara Gilbert) was Bart's first crush. Her family moved next door to Bart after the Winfields moved out. Bart developed a crush on her, but ended up in heartbreak when he found out her boyfriend was Jimbo Jones. *"Marge vs. the Monorail" **'Lyle Lanley' (Phil Hartman) is a smooth talking con man who talks the people of Springfield into buying an expensive monorail after Mr. Burns was forced to give the town three million dollars (although it's revealed at the town meeting to decide how to spend the money that one million dollars has mysteriously disappeared, most likely taken by Mayor Quimby). He then suggested that Springfield should buy a monorail. He uses the money to go on vacation without concern for the Springfieldians. However, an angry mob of North Haverbrook residents attacked him, having previously fallen for his monorail scam. **'Sebastian Cobb' (Harry Shearer) A scientist who built North Haverbrook's monorail for Lyle Lanley. *"Brother from the Same Planet" **'Tom' (Phil Hartman) is Bart's "Bigger Brother". Bart decided to get him as a bigger brother when Homer failed to pick him up from soccer practice. At the aquarium, Homer got into a fight with him. At the end of the episode, he became Pepi's big brother. The part was written for Tom Cruise, but Cruise declined so the role was given to Phil Hartman instead.Reiss, Mike. (2004). Commentary for "Brother from the Same Planet", in The Simpsons: The Complete Fourth Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. **'Pepi' (Tress MacNeillie) is a poor boy who lives in Springfield who becomes Homer's little brother. At the end of the episode, he became Tom's little brother. *"I Love Lisa" **'Sideshow Raheem' (Michael Carrington): the militant black Sideshow partner Krusty had on his show in the 1970s. Has an Afro and wears a dashiki and dark sunglasses. Was seen at Krusty's funeral on "Bart the Fink". **'Rex' (Dan Castellaneta): a melodramatic boy in Lisa's class who auditioned to play George Washington during the school's Presidents' Day pageant, but was turned down for Ralph Wiggum by Ms. Hoover (so she can have the Denver boot removed from her car tire). Was cast as George Washington's butler who appeared near the end of the performance. Another boy with a similar personality to the Rex in this episode appeared in season six's "Bart of Darkness," but his appearance was drastically altered, looking somewhat like Hugh Parkfield, the British man Lisa almost marries in "Lisa's Wedding." **'Johnny' (Dan Castellaneta): Principal Skinner's Army buddy who was shot down during the Vietnam War while stationed in Da Nang. Was seen in Skinner's flashback of how Valentine's Day isn't a joke. *"Last Exit to Springfield" **'Dr. Wolfe' (Hank Azaria) is the dentist that the Simpson family visits. Anthony Perkins had agreed to voice Dr. Wolfe, but unfortunately fell ill and could not record the part. Clint Eastwood and Anthony Hopkins had also been asked to provide a voice, but both declined. Perkins was then asked and while he expressed interest, he died before recording. The role went to Azaria. *"Homer's Triple Bypass" **'Mr. McGreg' (Hank Azaria), with a leg for an arm, and an arm for a leg.http://uk.stars.ign.com/articles/838/838918p1.html Season 5 *"Homer's Barbershop Quartet" **'Nigel' (Harry Shearer) The manager of the Be-Sharps. He suggested the band should replace Chief Wiggum with Barney Gumble because he sounded "too Village People", and suggested that they should choose a name and go public. *"Treehouse of Horror IV" **'The Gremlin' (Frank Welker) is a gremlin who, in a parody of The Twilight Zone episode "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet", attacks a school bus going to Springfield Elementary School with Bart Simpson on it. *"Homer Goes to College" **'Dean Peterson' (Hank Azaria) Dean of Springfield Community College. The character made a brief speaking appearance in the episode "Faith Off" looking and acting completely different. *"Bart's Inner Child" **'Brad Goodman' (Albert Brooks) is a self-help guru. After talking to Bart Simpson during a lecture at Springfield, he encourages the town to be more like Bart and to "do what you feel like", which causes disastrous consequences. His is the third character to be voiced by Brooks in the show. *"The Last Temptation of Homer" **'Mindy Simmons' (Michelle Pfeiffer) is a former employee of Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, for whom Homer had an attraction. According to Homer on "Another Simpsons Clip Show", Mindy "hit the bottle really hard" and lost her job at the plant, however she has still been used as a background character at the plant in subsequent episodes (such as "The Twisted World of Marge Simpson"). She also appears in Team Homer as a member of the "Home Wreckers" bowling team, which consists of the three women (Lurleen Lumpkin, Mindy, and Princess Kashmir) and one man (Jacques the French bowler) who tried to break Homer and Marge's marriage to each other. *"Homer the Vigilante" **'Molloy the Cat Burglar' (Sam Neill) is a thief and cat burglar who steals many objects from the townspeople of Springfield, including Lisa's saxophone. He is later caught by Homer after Grandpa reveals the identity of the burglar but escapes while the town searches for his 'buried treasure'. *"Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy" **'Stacy Lovell' (Kathleen Turner) is the inventor of Malibu Stacy. Was fired in 1974 for funneling profits to the Viet Cong and because "her way of thinking wasn't cost-effective". She lives in an exact replica of her Malibu Stacy Dreamhouse in a neighborhood for recluses and once dated an African-American man who looks like a G.I. Joe action figure. *"Deep Space Homer" **'Race Banyon' (Hank Azaria) is an astronaut who aided Homer and Buzz Aldrin on their space mission. * "The Boy Who Knew Too Much" **'Freddie Quimby' (Dan Castellaneta) is the nephew of Mayor Quimby who is accused of assaulting a waiter. He reappears in "See Homer Run" (with a somewhat altered voice and appearance) as his uncle's press secretary. Season 6 *"Homer Badman" **'Ashley Grant' (Pamela Hayden) is a graduate student who babysits Bart, Lisa, and Maggie; she mistakenly believes that Homer sexually harassed her by grabbing the seat of her pants and calling her "Precious Venus", prompting a protest and media circus against Homer. * "Fear of Flying" **'Dr. Zweig' (Anne Bancroft) is a psychologist who tries to help Marge get over her fear of flying. She appears as one of the judges at Marge's insanity hearing in "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge". *"Homer the Great" **'Number One' (Patrick Stewart) is the head of the Springfield chapter of The Stonecutters, a secret society. *"Homie the Clown" **'Don Vittorio DiMaggio' (Hank Azaria) is Fat Tony's boss and a self-admitted Italian American stereotype. He has since made brief non-speaking cameos in later episodes, particularly in the mob meeting sequence on "Insane Clown Poppy". *"Bart vs. Australia" **'Evan Conover' (Phil Hartman) is a U.S. diplomat who sells out the Simpsons to angry Australian officials. *"Homer vs. Patty & Selma" **'Ballet Teacher' (Susan Sarandon), a Russian ballet teacher who encourages Bart to embrace his hidden talent for ballet. *"Lisa's Wedding" **'The Fortuneteller' (Maggie Roswell), a woman dressed as a gypsy at the local Renaissance Fair who shows Lisa's future in the year 2010 as a graduate student who nearly marries a British man who wants Lisa to be cut off from her family. **'Hugh Parkfield' (Mandy Patinkin), a British college student whom Lisa nearly marries. *"Lemon of Troy" **'Shelby' (Tress MacNeille), Bart's Shelbyville double. The character was not given a name in the episode, but was named "Shelby" in The Simpsons: A Complete Guide to Our Favorite Family. *"Lisa's Rival" **'Allison' (Winona Ryder), Allison is a first grader who is skipped up into Ms. Hoovers second grade class, and is better than Lisa at everything the makes Lisa special, such as intelligence and saxophone. At first Lisa is jealous, but they end up being friends. Season 7 *"Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming" **'Colonel Leslie "Hap" Hapablap' (R. Lee Ermey), a colonel at a local Air Force base. *"Marge Be Not Proud" **'Don Brodka' (Lawrence Tierney), chief of security at the local Try-N-Save store. Bans Bart for life from the store after Bart is caught shoplifting the Bonestorm video game. *"Bart the Fink" **'Handsome Pete', a dock showman who dances for nickels with an accordion, he bears resemblance to a deformed Krusty the Klown. *"Lisa the Iconoclast" **'Hollis Hurlbut' (Donald Sutherland) is the head of the Springfield Historical Society. He seeks to keep the truth about Jebediah Springfield, onto which Lisa has stumbled, hidden from the public. *"The Day the Violence Died" **'Chester J. Lampwick' (Kirk Douglas) is the creator of Itchy, which was stolen by Roger Meyers, Sr. *"A Fish Called Selma" **'MacArthur Parker' (Jeff Goldblum) is Troy McClure's agent who advises McClure to marry Selma in order to revive his career and quell the rumors about the weird things McClure does to fish. *"Summer of 4 Ft. 2" ** Erin (Christina Ricci), Ben (Harry Shearer), Rick (Hank Azaria), and Dean (Tress MacNeille) are Lisa's four friends who live in the town of Little Pwagmattasquarmesettport. ** An unnamed convenience store clerk appears when Homer tries to buy illegal fireworks. He resembles Apu, but appears to be of Pakistani origin. Season 8 *"You Only Move Twice" **'Hank Scorpio' (Albert Brooks) is an evil genius. He is also the cheerful, friendly owner of Globex Corporation. Scorpio is considered by some to be Albert Brooks' best voice performance on The Simpsons and for this and four other guest performances he was named the greatest guest star in the show's history by IGN. Brooks ad-libbed many of his lines. Homer and his family never knew that Scorpio is an international criminal and they will never know about it. His name is a reference to Frank Serpico. *" Treehouse of Horror VII **''' Hugo Simpson''' (Nancy Cartwright), is Bart's twin brother which was supposed to be evil but it is found out at the end that Bart is the evil twin. Hugo Simpson is one of the character costumes for Bart in The Simpsons Hit and run. *"The Homer They Fall" **'Lucius Sweet' (Paul Winfield) is a boxing manager who is a parody of Don King. Sweet also has a small speaking appearance in the season nine episode "The Trouble with Trillions" during the scene where Homer is waiting to get audited. *"Burns, Baby Burns" **'Larry Burns' (Rodney Dangerfield) is the long-lost son of Montgomery Burns. He appears in the unemployment office in "Realty Bites". *"Bart After Dark" **'Belle' (Tress MacNeille) the owner of the Maison Derrière, a local burlesque house where Martha Quimby met her husband, Mayor Quimby. According to the season eight DVD commentary, there were auditions held for a celebrity to voice Belle, but this was dropped in favor of veteran voice actress Tress MacNeille. *"Hurricane Neddy" **'Dr. Foster' (Hank Azaria), Ned's psychologist as a child who treated Ned in the Clamwood Mental Hospital after his house gets destroyed. He appears again at Marge's competency hearing in "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge". *"El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer)" **'The Space Coyote' (Johnny Cash), a coyote who appeared in Homer's chili-induced hallucination and set Homer on a quest to find his true soulmate. In his book Planet Simpson, Chris Turner states that Johnny Cash as the coyote is his favorite guest performance. *"The Twisted World of Marge Simpson" **'Frank Ormand' (Jack Lemmon) is the founder of the Pretzel Wagon company who convinces Marge to start her own pretzel-selling business. He later dies in a car accident before Marge can start up her business. *"Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious" **'Sherry Bobbins' (Maggie Roswell) is a magical British nanny modeled after Mary Poppins and hired to care for the Simpson children after Marge is revealed to be going bald from stress. After realizing she can never make The Simpsons functional, Bobbins flies away, and (unknown to the rest of the family) dies when she gets sucked into the jet engine of an airplane. In an unusual coincidence, she reappeared on the opening sequence of the 2nd and 6th episodes of the 21st season, "Bart Gets a 'Z'" and "Pranks and Greens", flying by the clouds instead of the crow, alive and well. *"The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show" **'Roy' (Hank Azaria), a young adult who briefly lives with the Simpson family. Before his introduction Lisa states "Adding a new character is often a desperate attempt to boost low ratings." At the end of the episode he leaves the Simpson house to live in an apartment with two sexy ladies. Before production began, a Fox executive suggested the staff add a new character to the show, who should come and live with the Simpsons on a permanent basis because it would "liven up the show". The staff rejected the idea and instead inserted the one-time character Roy, with no explanation as to who he was or why he was there, as a reference to the executive's proposal (and a meta-joke about long-running shows bringing in annoying characters to boost ratings). Roy was originally conceived for the "Time and Punishment" segment of the season six episode "Treehouse of Horror V", living with the Simpsons in an alternate reality where Homer has an annoying teenage son. *"Homer's Phobia" **'John' (John Waters), who is voiced by and modeled after John Waters, is the owner of Cockamamie's Collectibles Shop, an offbeat store filled with various "camp" items. Homer becomes friends with him, but breaks it off when Marge tells Homer that John is gay. *"Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment" **'Rex Banner' (Dave Thomas) is a U.S. Treasury officer in Washington, D.C. briefly sent to Springfield to uphold prohibition, and to replace Clancy Wiggum as Chief of Police. Rex Banner was based on Eliot Ness, the Treasury agent who led the famous Prohibition-enforcement team "The Untouchables".Thomas, Dave (2006). Commentary for "Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment", in The Simpsons: The Complete Eighth Season DVD. Twentieth Century Fox. *"The Canine Mutiny" **'Laddie' (Frank Welker) a finely-bred, pre-trained collie which Bart buys using his credit card. When Bart realizes he misses Santa's Little Helper (after Bart lets Santa's Little Helper get repossessed when Bart has everything he bought with the credit card taken from him), he gives Laddie to the Springfield Police Force. *"Homer's Enemy" **'Frank Grimes' (Hank Azaria) was a 35-year-old everyman who was the consummate professional, which clashes with Homer Simpson's idiocy. After several attempts to expose Homer fail, Grimes makes one final attempt by tricking Homer into entering a nuclear power plant design contest intended for children (by leaving a flyer on Homer's desk about the contest, with all references to children removed). After Homer is declared the winner, Grimes snaps, declaring that he can be as lazy and moronic as Homer and get away with it. As he runs amok through the plant, Grimes — declaring that he doesn't need safety gloves, simply because he is Homer Simpson — grabs two high-voltage wires and is fatally electrocuted. Grimes has been referenced in several later episodes, first in "Natural Born Kissers", where Homer finds an old pamphlet to Grimes's funeral. In "Treehouse of Horror XII", Grimes is one of the faces on the Wailing Wall. His tombstone appears in "Alone Again, Natura-Diddily" and was also kicked by Homer in "My Mother the Carjacker". His son, Frank Grimes Jr., sought to avenge his father's death by killing Homer in "The Great Louse Detective". *"The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase" **'Big Daddy' (Gailard Sartain) is a New Orleans-based criminal who steals the Louisiana governor's mansion and kidnaps Ralph Wiggum. *"The Secret War of Lisa Simpson" **'The Commandant' (Willem Dafoe) is the head of Rommelwood Academy, who is wary of Lisa attending military school, but has no qualms over Bart joining (since Rommelwood Academy is an all-boys school). Season 9 *"The Principal and the Pauper" **'The real Principal Seymour Skinner' (Martin Sheen), the real Skinner and Armin Tamzarian were buddies in the Vietnam War. After the real Skinner was supposedly killed, Tamzarian stole his name and took over Skinner's life. The resulting episode was one of the most controversial among the fans and is disliked by several members of the production staff, including Matt Groening and Harry Shearer. . *"Treehouse of Horror VIII" **'Fox Censor' (Harry Shearer), a Fox network censor with the same name as his title. He edits a Treehouse of Horror script to lower the rating to TV-G, but then gets stabbed repeatedly by a sword that came from the sign, which goes from TV-PG to TV-14 to TV-MA to TV-21 and TV-666 (the last two of which don't exist on the American TV rating system). *"The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons" **'Apu's Mother' (Andrea Martin) comes to Springfield with the intent to enforce her son Apu's arranged marriage. *"Bart Carny" **'Cooter' (Jim Varney) and Spud (Tress MacNeille) are father and son carnies who trick Homer into giving them the house. *"The Joy of Sect" **'The Leader' (Hank Azaria) is the founder of the Movementarian cult. He had people join by telling them they would go to a planet Blisstonia and would take their money to build a rocket ship to escape Earth. **'Greg' (Harry Shearer) and Jane (Pamela Hayden) are two recruiters who work for the Leader. *"Dumbbell Indemnity" **'Renee' (Helen Hunt) was Moe's one-time girlfriend. *"Simpson Tide" **'Captain Tenille' (Rod Steiger) is the captain of the USS Jebediah nuclear submarine, on which Homer was stationed. Tenille was fired out of a torpedo shooter, after leaving Homer in charge. **'Drill Sergeant' (Michael Carrington, the sergeant who whips the new Naval Reserve recruits into shape, and is angered at Homer's hare-brained antics. *"The Trouble with Trillions" **'Agent Johnson' (Harry Shearer) is Homer's agent who is really in pursuit of Mr. Burns' trillion dollar bill. *"Trash of the Titans" **'Ray Patterson' (Steve Martin) is the former Springfield sanitation commissioner who gets defeated by Homer by convincing the public with "crazy promises". When Homer abuses his power, Patterson is called back, but doesn't return to his post. *"King of the Hill" ** Brad (Brendan Fraser) and Neil (Steven Weber) are marketers for Powersauce energy bars. Season 10 *"D'oh-in in the Wind" ** Seth (George Carlin) and Munchie (Martin Mull) are two aging hippies/natural juice businessmen, who were friends of Homer's hippie mother, Mona (voiced by Glenn Close). They keep a cache of psychodelic drugs for their personal use which Homer, feeling guilty over a snafu that ruined Seth and Munchie's real harvest, mistakenly uses to make a batch of Seth and Munchie's trademark juice, causing the townspeople drug-induced fantasies. Seth and Munchie also appear in the rally in "Weekend at Burnsie's" and make an appearances in "Mona Leaves-a" at Mona Simpson's funeral. *"Lisa Gets an "A"" ** Pinchy, a pet lobster raised by Homer after being bought live from a grocery store. Homer later became attached to the lobster to the degree of considering him part of the family and not wanting to cook him, until he accidentally gave him a hot bath in the bathtub. Homer is seen eating Pinchy while crying at the end of the episode. *"Mayored to the Mob" ** Leavelle (Mark Hamill) is a bodyguard trainer. *"Sunday, Cruddy Sunday" ** Wally Kogen (Fred Willard) is a travel agent. His name is based on an old Simpsons writing duo, Wallace Wolodarsky and Jay Kogen. *"Homer to the Max" **'Trent Steele' (Hank Azaria), a rich environmentalist who befriends Homer as "Max Power." *"Maximum Homerdrive" ** Red Barclay (Hank Azaria), a trucker who dies after defeating Homer in a steak-eating contest. *"Mom and Pop Art" ** Astrid Weller (Isabella Rossellini), an artist, who, along with Jasper Johns, summers in Springfield. She took an interest in Homer's mangled attempt at building a brick barbecue. *"Monty Can't Buy Me Love" ** Jerry Rude (Michael McKean), a radio shock jock a la Howard Stern. *"Thirty Minutes over Tokyo" **'Wink' (George Takei), a Japanese game show host. Season 11 *"Beyond Blunderdome" **'Edward Christian' (Jack Burns), an executive at Polystar Pictures. *"Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner?" **'Lifeways Editor' (Edward Asner), the editor of the Springfield Shopper newspaper. He was Homer's boss when Homer was a food critic. *"Eight Misbehavin'" **'Larry Kidkill' (Garry Marshall), owner of Springfield Zoo. He put Apu and Manjula's octuplets in his zoo on display in exchange for giving them proper care. * "Take My Wife, Sleaze" **'Meathook' (John Goodman) and Ramrod (Henry Winkler), members of the "Hell's Satans" biker gang. The two reappear, along with the rest of the Hell's Satans, in a crowd shot in "Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington". *"Grift of the Magi" **'Jim Hope' (Tim Robbins), a marketer for the Kids First toy company. *"Faith Off" **'Brother Faith' (Don Cheadle), a faith healer. **'Anton Lubchenko', an Eastern European kicker on the Springfield University football team. *"Pygmoelian" **'Michael Finn' (Dan Castellaneta), an Irish bartender from the Green Potato Pub at Chicago's O'Hare International Airport who competes in the Duff Days bartending contest. **'Titania' (Pamela Hayden), a blond, large-chested female bartender from Juggernauts in Hollywood, California who competes in the Duff Days bartending contest. **'Dr. Velimorovic' (Hank Azaria), a plastic surgeon who operates on Moe. The doctor also appeared in his second speaking appearance in "Large Marge" (when Marge got breast implants) and "Husbands and Knives" (when Homer becomes obsessed with getting plastic surgery in order to keep Marge). *"Bart to the Future" **'The Casino Manager' (Hank Azaria) is the manager of a Native American casino who tells Bart his future. *"Kill the Alligator and Run" **'Southern Sheriff' (Diedrich Bader) is the sheriff of Six Toe County, Florida who pursues the Simpsons when they appear to kill Captain Jack, an alligator. *"Last Tap Dance in Springfield" **'Little Vickie Valentine' (Tress MacNeille) is a 1930s child star-turned-dance instructor loosely based on Shirley Temple. *"It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge" **'Becky' (Parker Posey) is Otto's ex-fiancée. She stays at the Simpsons' home after her wedding is called off. Marge believes Becky is trying to kill her and seduce Homer. Season 12 * "Insane Clown Poppy" **'Sophie' (Drew Barrymore), the daughter of Krusty and a Gulf War veteran. She makes a minor reappearance in "Marge Gamer". *"Lisa the Tree Hugger" **'Jesse Grass' (Joshua Jackson), a radical environmentalist whom Lisa has a crush on. *"The Computer Wore Menace Shoes" **'Number 6' (Patrick McGoohan), a prisoner on a mysterious island. *"The Great Money Caper" **'Devon Bradley' (Edward Norton), a grifter pretending to be an FBI agent who pretends to bust Bart and Homer for grifting. *"Pokey Mom" **'Jack Crowley' (Michael Keaton), a sociopathic but artistic prisoner who is granted parole but must stay with Marge. He is also Jewish. *"New Kids on the Blecch" **'L.T. Smash' (Hank Azaria), producer of Party Posse's music videos who is really a U.S. Navy Lieutenant who sends subliminal messages ("Yvan eht Nioj" - "Join the Navy") through the group's music videos. *"Hungry, Hungry Homer" **'Howard K. Duff VIII' (Stacy Keach), owner of Duff Beer and the Springfield Isotopes.((http://simpsonswiki.com/ *"Bye Bye Nerdie" **'Francine Rhenquist' (Kathy Griffin), a new bully at Springfield Elementary who repeatedly beats up Lisa because she senses nerd sweat on Lisa. *"Simpson Safari" **'Dr. Joan Bushwell' (Tress MacNeille), a Jane Goodall-like primatologist who lives on grubs and, it is ultimately discovered, forced the monkeys with whom she lived to mine for diamonds. **'Kitenge' (Hank Azaria), tour guide in Africa. He becomes president of Tanzania. *"Trilogy of Error" **'Thelonious' (Frankie Muniz), a student at West Springfield Elementary who falls for Lisa when she accidentally ends up at West Springfield. *"Simpsons Tall Tales" **'Singing Hobo' (Hank Azaria), a hobo on a train from Springfield to Delaware who tells the Simpsons famous tall tales. Season 13 *"Treehouse of Horror XII **'The Gypsy' (Tress MacNeille), a gypsy who curses Homer by making him bring bad luck to those he loves after he destroys her lair and was stopped by marrying a leprechaun. **'Ultrahouse 3000' (Pierce Brosnan, Dan Castellaneta (imitating Dennis Miller), and Matthew Perry) a robotic house bought by Marge who wanted to kill Homer to have her to itself. *"Brawl in the Family" **'Gabriel' (Delroy Lindo), a social worker hired to rehabilitate the Simpsons after they get arrested for fighting with each other while playing Monopoly. *"Sweets and Sour Marge" **'Garth Motherloving' (Ben Stiller), head of the Motherloving Sweets and Sugar Company. He is also the leader of a smuggling gang which attempts to smuggle sugar from San Glucos island into Springfield after sugar and sugar-containing products are banned in Springfield. *"The Bart Wants What It Wants" **'Greta Wolfcastle' (Reese Witherspoon) is the daughter of famous actor Rainier Wolfcastle and the romantic interest of Bart. Bart thought he understood woman and broke up with her, which led to Greta dating Milhouse to get back at him. She has since made brief cameo appearances in later episodes. She makes a brief reappearance in "Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair)". *"The Lastest Gun in the West" **'Buck McCoy' (Dennis Weaver), an aging, alcoholic Western star who influences Bart's love of the Wild West. *"The Old Man and the Key" **'Zelda' (Olympia Dukakis), greedy, one-time girlfriend of Grampa's, who only loved him for his driver's license. Marge calls her a "hoochie mama". *"Blame It on Lisa" **'Ronaldo' (Tress MacNeille), a Brazilian orphan whom Lisa sponsors. *"The Sweetest Apu" **'Annette' (Pamela Hayden), the squishee supplier with whom Apu has an affair. *"Little Girl in the Big Ten" **'Tina' (Tress MacNeille) and Carrie (Pamela Hayden), two college girls who Lisa mistakenly believes are eight-year-old gymnasts. *"The Frying Game" **'Mrs. Bellamy' (Frances Sternhagen), an old woman for whose murder Marge and Homer are framed. She is actually Carmen Electra in disguise as part of a reality show. Season 14 *"Bart vs. Lisa vs. the Third Grade" **'Audrey McConnell' (Tress MacNeille) is a third grade teacher at Springfield Elementary School. She is a competent teacher, unlike Edna Krabappel (whom McConnell accuses of being a slut) or Miss Hoover (whom McConnell accuses of being an alcoholic), until the buddy system fails. *"Helter Shelter" **'Mitch Hartwell' (Hank Azaria), producer of an 1895 themed TV show. He appears as Lindsey Naegle's assistant in "The Heartbroke Kid". *"The Great Louse Detective" **'Frank Grimes, Jr.' (Hank Azaria) is the son of Frank Grimes and a mechanic. Frank Grimes, Jr. tries to kill Homer as revenge for his father's death. *"The Dad Who Knew Too Little" **'Dexter Colt' (Hank Azaria), a private detective whom Homer hires to learn more about Lisa. *"A Star Is Born-Again" **'Sara Sloane' (Marisa Tomei), a movie star who dates Ned Flanders. She later appears at the meeting of celebrities in the episode "Homerazzi". *"Dude, Where's My Ranch?" **'Luke Stetson' (Jonathan Taylor Thomas), Lisa's boyfriend at a dude ranch. Lisa claims that Luke is her first crush, even though her first crush on the series was Nelson. **'Cookie' (Karl Wiedergott), hand at dude ranch. *"Moe Baby Blues" **'Don Francis Castellaneta' (Dan Castellaneta), one of Fat Tony's rivals. He is named in homage to (and voiced by) Dan Castellaneta. Season 15 *"Treehouse of Horror XIV" **'Professor John Frink Sr.' (Jerry Lewis) is the father of Professor Frink, with whom he never really got along well. *"The Regina Monologues" **'Edwina' (Jane Leeves), Grandpa's British girlfriend during World War II, who bore his love child many decades before. Has a daughter who looks like a female Homer Simpson. *"The Fat and the Furriest" **'Grant Conner' (Charles Napier), a hunter who goes after the bear that frightened Homer. *"Smart and Smarter" **'Henry' (Simon Cowell), the admissions officer at a private school for infants. *"The Wandering Juvie" **'Gina Vendetti' (Sarah Michelle Gellar): a juvenile hall detainee who fights with Bart as the two make their escape. Season 16 *"All's Fair in Oven War" **'Stuart' (Dan Castellaneta), an Auntie Ovenfresh cook-off contestant. *"She Used to Be My Girl" **'Chloe Talbot' (Kim Cattrall) is a Peabody Award winning reporter from the Global Television Network who was friends with Marge during high school. *"Fat Man and Little Boy" **'Goose Gladwell' (Hank Azaria), a Willy Wonka-based gag shop owner who sells Bart's sarcastic T-shirts. *"Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass" **'Deion Overstreet' (Hank Azaria), a professional American football player. **'Bud Armstrong' (Hank Azaria), commissioner of pro-football. He appears again in "Million Dollar Abie" and also appears in the booklet for the album The Simpsons: Testify. *"Pranksta Rap" **'Alcatrazz' (Hank Azaria), a rapper who lets Bart perform onstage. *"There's Something About Marrying" **'Veronica' (Tress MacNeille), a man disguised as a lesbian golfer. Falls for Marge's sister, Patty. **'Howell Huser' (Karl Wiedergott), a Huell Howser-based tourist. *"Goo Goo Gai Pan" **'Madam Wu' (Lucy Liu), a Chinese bureaucrat in charge of adoption. *"The Seven-Beer Snitch" **'Officer Krackney' (Charles Napier), a guard at the Montgomery Burns State Prison (formerly the Springfield Culture Center). *"Future-Drama" **'Jenda' (Amy Poehler), Bart's high school girlfriend in 2013 who wants Bart to make something of his life, but when Bart takes Lisa's chance at a scholarship, Bart refuses to let his sister down and gets dumped by Jenda. *"Don't Fear the Roofer" **'Ray Magini' (Ray Romano), a roofer whom Homer befriends, but is thought to be invisible by everyone around Homer. *"The Heartbroke Kid" **'Tab Spangler' (Albert Brooks), a counselor at a fat camp who shows Bart that his obesity is taking a toll on his family. *"A Star Is Torn" **'Clarissa Wellington' (Fantasia Barrino), a young singer who comes in third at the Li'l Starmakers competition. **'Cameron', (Tress MacNeille), a contestant at the Li'l Starmakers competition whom Homer mentors after Lisa betrays him. The boy wins 2nd place. *"Home Away from Homer" **'Coach Clay' (Harry Shearer), a brash coach who moves in next to the Simpsons after Ned Flanders moves to Humble Town, Pennsylvania. Ends up harassing and taking advantage of Homer, just like Homer harassed and took advantage of Flanders. **'Vicki' (Pamela Hayden) and Sasha (Tress MacNeille), college students who record themselves in soft-core sexual situations while staying with Ned Flanders. *"The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star" **'Father Sean' (Liam Neeson), a priest who helps Bart and Homer temporarily convert to Catholicism. Season 17 *"Bonfire of the Manatees" **'Caleb Thorn' (Alec Baldwin), a marine biologist who recruits Marge's help in saving manatees. *"The Girl Who Slept Too Little" **'Gravedigger Billy' (Dan Castellaneta) is Groundskeeper Willie's cousin who is a gravedigger at the cemetery next to 742 Evergreen Terrace. He steals a watch from a supposedly dead corpse's hand. *"Treehouse of Horror XVI" **'David' (Tress MacNeille), a robot boy the Simpsons adopt after Bart falls into a coma. *"The Last of the Red Hat Mamas" **'Tammy' (Lily Tomlin), leader of the Cheery Red Tomatoes, a larcenous women's group that tries to steal Montgomery Burns' Faberge egg. *"Homer's Paternity Coot" **'Mason Fairbanks' (Michael York), a treasure hunter who was thought to be Homer's biological father. *"My Fair Laddy" **'Coach Krupt' (Hank Azaria), the new gym teacher at Springfield Elementary School following Miss Pummelhorst's departure in order to have a sex-change operation. He is obsessed with the game bombardment (dodgeball) and plays it by throwing balls at kids relentlessly. Can be seen in season 20's "How the Test Was Won" training the students for their standardized tests and hurling rubber balls at those who give wrong answers. * "Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife" **'Charles' (Ricky Gervais), an office manager who swaps wives with Homer for a reality show and falls for Marge. **'Verity' (Tress MacNeille), Charles's wife whom Homer is forced to live with on the reality show "Mother Flippers." Dates Patty Bouvier at the end of the episode. *"Million Dollar Abie" **'Dr. Egoyan/Manfred Manslaughter' (Hank Azaria), an Armenian-American doctor specializing in euthanasia who gives Grampa the option of committing assisted suicide after Grampa costs the town a chance at a football franchise. *"Girls Just Want to Have Sums" **'Melanie Upfoot' (Frances McDormand), Principal Skinner's replacement following the controversy behind his sexist remarks about women's math skills. Orders Springfield Elementary to be segregated by gender. *"The Monkey Suit" **'Wallace Brady' (Larry Hagman), a lawyer representing intelligent design in a lawsuit who helped defend Ned Flanders in a court case about the teaching of creationism in public schools. **'Clarice Drummond' (Tress MacNeille), Prof. Frink's lawyer who helped defend Lisa in a court case about the teaching of creationism in public schools. *"Marge and Homer Turn a Couple Play" **'Tabitha Vixx' (Mandy Moore), a pop singer married to Buck Mitchell of the Springfield Isotopes baseball team. She includes a lot of striptease acts in her singing, which makes her husband jealous and uncomfortable. **'Buck Mitchell' (Hank Azaria), Tabitha's husband and Springfield Isotope professional baseball player. Season 18 *"The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer" **'Dante Calabresis' (Joe Pantoliano) and Dante Calabresis Jr. (Michael Imperioli) are rival mobsters to Fat Tony. **'Michael D'Amico' (Tress MacNeille) is Fat Tony's son who becomes Lisa's friend. Michael has a gift for cooking, which he uses to poison his father's rivals and (presumably) breaks off his friendship to Lisa when he does not admit to poisoning his father's rivals. He was mentioned (by name only) earlier in "Moe Baby Blues" and "The Seven-Beer Snitch". *"Jazzy and the Pussycats" **'Skinny Turner' (Harry Shearer) and Marcus Marbles (Hank Azaria) are two jazz musicians that let Bart in their band. *"G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)" **'The Army Colonel' (Kiefer Sutherland) is Homer's somewhat psychotic army colonel. *"The Wife Aquatic" **'Billy' (Maurice LaMarche), "Portuguese" Fausto (Hank Azaria) and the Skipper (Hank Azaria) are three members of the crew of the boat The Rotting Pelican. There are also five nameless ones, one of whom is voiced by comedian/Simpsons writer Dana Gould. *"Little Big Girl" **'Darcy' (Natalie Portman), Bart's pregnant girlfriend in North Haverbrook who almost ropes Bart into marriage until she admits Bart is not the father. *"Yokel Chords" **'Dr. Stacey Swanson' (Meg Ryan) is a psychiatrist who is assigned to treat Bart Simpson. They form a close bond, and after the last session, Swanson is forced to see another psychiatrist. **'Withney', Dubya, Jitney (all voiced by Tress MacNeille), Incest (Dan Castellaneta), Crystal Meth (Nancy Cartwright), International Harvester (Cartwright), and Birthday (Pamela Hayden) are seven of Cletus Spuckler's children tutored by Lisa when Springfield Elementary School rejects them. Lisa then takes them on a field trip to Downtown Springfield where they all sing a song. Krusty sees them and briefly gets them to sing on his show. *"Homerazzi" **'Tabloid Editor' (J. K. Simmons) hires Homer to be a paparazzo after Homer submits his photo of Duffman (who is supposedly in a committed relationship with another man) dating Boobarella. Tabloid Editor shares some of the characteristics of J. Jonah Jameson, a Spider-Man character whom Simmons portrayed in the Spider-Man movies. **'Enrico Irritazio' (Jon Lovitz) is a professional paparazzo that Rainier Wolfcastle hires to take incriminating photos of Homer. Enrico looks like Jay Sherman from The Critic who was in the season six episode "A Star Is Burns". Once called, "Beefaroni" by Rich Texan. *"The Boys of Bummer" **'Joe LaBoot' (Hank Azaria) is a professional baseball player and loser of a World Series game. Season 19 *"He Loves to Fly and He D'oh's" **'Colby Krause' (Stephen Colbert), Homer's life coach who helped him pursue a job in safety inspector of a plane. Looks exactly like his voice actor Stephen Colbert. *"Homer of Seville" **'Julia' (Maya Rudolph), Homer's fan who attempted to seduce him; she resorted to stalking and attempting to kill him after he fired her. *"Midnight Towboy" **'Louie' (Matt Dillon), a tow truck driver who gave Homer a job, but when Homer (unintentionally) violated Louie's territory, became his enemy and held him hostage (with 5 other men in similar circumstances) in his basement. Homer and the others are rescued by Maggie. *"I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings" **'Dwight' (Steve Buscemi), a criminal who got arrested after a bank robbery. Marge promised she would visit him in prison. However Marge didn't and he kidnapped Marge and took her to an amusement park his mom abandoned him at when he was a kid. There he got injured and sent to jail. Marge then visited him in the end. *"Little Orphan Millie" **'Uncle Norbert Van Houten' (Hank Azaria) Milhouse's Indiana Jones-esque Danish uncle who despises the Dutch side of the Van Houten family. *"Husbands and Knives" **'Milo' (Jack Black), a local comic book store owner who works right across from the Comic Book Guy's store "The Android's Dungeon". Unlike the Comic Book Guy, Milo has a girlfriend, isn't obsessed with keeping comics in mint condition, and treats his customers with respect. *"Funeral for a Fiend" **'Dr. Robert Terwilliger, Sr.' (John Mahoney) is Bob and Cecil Terwilliger's father. He tried to find proof that his son has gone insane due to abuses from Bart. The casting of Mahoney here mirrors his casting as the father of the Crane brothers on Frasier. Actors Kelsey Grammer and David Hyde Pierce portrayed the Crane brothers there, and portray Bob and Cecil Terwilliger in The Simpsons. **'Dame Judith Underdunk' (Tress MacNeille) is Bob and Cecil's mother and an eminent Shakespearean actress. *"E Pluribus Wiggum" **'Adriatica Viljohnson' (Tress MacNeille) is a political pundit and member of the Springfield Democratic Party who looks and sounds like Arianna Huffington. *"That 90's Show" **'Professor Stefan August' (Hank Azaria) Marge's college professor whom she develops a crush on in the 1990s. *"The Debarted" **'Donny' (Topher Grace) is a new kid at school hired by Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers to rat Bart out whenever he plays a prank at school. He resembles Topher Grace. *"Dial 'N' for Nerder" **'Betsy Bidwell' (Tress MacNeille), a former obese woman who use to weigh 400 pounds, but becomes Homer's nutritionist and assists with his diet. **'"Sneakers" Host' (Hank Azaria) the host of a Cheaters-type hidden camera show who only cares about breaking up couples who cheat (be it on another person or, in Homer's case, on their diet) just to get ratings for his show. *"Smoke on the Daughter" **'Chazz Busby' (Hank Azaria), a mean dance instructor who often criticizes his student's performances. *"Papa Don't Leech" **'Royce Lumpkin' (Harry Shearer), Lurleen Lumpkin's father. *"Apocalypse Cow" **'Mary Spuckler' (Zooey Deschanel), Cletus's daughter who was almost forced to marry Bart, due to Bart's having inadvertently violated a hillbilly dating taboo. Season 20 *"Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes" **'Lucky Jim' (Robert Forster), A bail bondsman who meets Homer. He recruits Ned Flanders to hunt Homer down after Homer jumps his bail. **'Wolf the Bounty Hunter' (Hank Azaria), a bounty hunter who convinces Homer to take up bounty hunting. **'Patrick Farally' (Harry Shearer), an Irishman who gives Marge a job at his erotic bakery. *"Double, Double, Boy in Trouble" **'Simon Woosterfield' (Nancy Cartwright), a rich boy who looks identical to Bart, who switches places with him. **'Devon and Quenly Woosterfield' (Dan Castellaneta, Tress MacNeille) Simon's half-brother and half-sister who plot to kill him in order to gain their parents' full inheritance. *"Mypods and Boomsticks" **'Bashir' (Tress MacNeille), Bart's new friend from Jordan. He almost gets beaten up by the three bullies (Dolph, Jimbo, and Kearney) for being Muslim, and Homer insults his parents and accuse them of being terrorists because of their religion (Islam). *"Lisa the Drama Queen" **'Juliet' (Emily Blunt), a strange new girl whom Lisa befriends. Together, the two create a fantasy world called Equalia where the two reign as queens. *"Take My Life, Please" **'Vance Connor', Homer's old high rival who won the student council election after Principal Dondelinger rigged the election. *"Wedding for Disaster" **'The Parson' (Hank Azaria), A colleague of Rev. Lovejoy, who appears to tell him the during a certain time he wasn't licensed. He is the titular head of Lovejoy's faith. *"In the Name of the Grandfather" **'Tom O'Flanagan' (Colm Meaney), the owner of O'Flanagan's pub in Dunkilderry, Ireland. Kenneth Branagh had originally been asked guest star as the pub owner and came in to record the part. However, Branagh was replaced by Meaney and did not appear in the episode. *"Eeny Teeny Maya Moe **'Maya' (Tress MacNeille), is a beautiful woman Moe meets over the internet. When Moe meets her in person, she is three feet tall. Despite this they end up hitting it off, even after Moe worried what his friends/patrons would think of her, to which Homer didn't even pay attention to her height. Moe came close to making her Mrs. Maya Szyslak, but got too comfortable joking around with her about her height, much to her chagrin. To make it up to her, he tried to literally knock himself down to her size, but she convinced him not to by leaving him for trying something so insane and insensitive. *"The Good, the Sad and the Drugly **'Jenny' (Anne Hathaway) is the beautiful girl who Bart fell in love with. At first she thought Bart was a nice guy, but then she dumped him. She helps out around the Springfield Retirement Castle. She's a Jewish Christian and prays to God at school. Bart tricked her into believing that he was something he was not which is the reason he got dumped and left by Jenny. Bart has not seen her since. *"Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh" **'Alaska Nebraska' (Ellen Page), a teen pop star based on Miley Cyrus's "Hannah Montana" persona. Season 21 *Homer the Whopper **'Lyle McCarthy' (Seth Rogen): Homer's celebrity trainer when Homer is given the role for the movie adaptation of Comic Book Guy's character, Everyman. *Bart Gets a 'Z' **'Zachary Vaughn' (Hank Azaria): Mrs. Krabappel's replacement teacher after Krabappel is fired for drinking alcohol on the job. *The Great Wife Hope **'Chett Engelbrit': The head of the Ultimate Fighting syndicate. Challenges Marge to a fight over whether or not Ultimate Fighting should continue. *Pranks and Greens **'Andy Hamilton' (Jonah Hill): An immature, college-aged man who was once hailed Springfield Elementary's prankster after filling the school's pool with worms and turning Principal Skinner into the strait-laced, no-nonsense disciplinarian he is today. Now writes for "The Krusty the Clown" show after Bart urges Andy to do something with his life. *Rednecks and Broomsticks **'Cassandra' (Neve Campbell): one of three teenage Wiccans who encourage Lisa to join their religion. *Oh Brother, Where Bart Thou? **'Charlie' (Jordan Nagai): a boy who escapes the orphanage to hang out with Bart, who wants a baby brother so he can have a bond with a younger sibling. *Once Upon a Time in Springfield **'Princess Penelope' (Anne Hathaway): A princess character hired to be Krusty the Klown's sidekick in an attempt to get girls to watch The Krusty the Clown Show. Real name: Penelope Mountbarronhapzburnhowensullenmulanpocohuntas. Was a fan of the Krusty show since she was a child; confessed her love for him as an adult. Her father was a station manager for the New York affiliate that aired The Krusty Show back when Penelope was a kid. Sings and plays guitar. **'Gator McCall' (Hank Azaria): A headhunter (corporate recruiter) who persuades Homer, Lenny, and Carl to work for the Capitol City Nuclear Plant after Mr. Burns cuts free doughnuts from the budget at work. ''The Simpsons Movie *'Russ Cargill''' (A. Brooks) - Russell "Russ" Cargill is a successful businessman and the head of the Environmental Protection Agency (abbreviated as EPA) and the main antagonist of the film. After Homer pollutes Lake Springfield and causes the wildlife to mutate, Cargill presents this disturbing information to the President and convinces him to approve a plan to deal with the situation (there are actually five, but Schwarzenegger randomly chooses the third option without bothering to look at the plans). To this end, Cargill has a giant dome lowered on top of Springfield, sealing the city and its inhabitants off from the rest of the world. He later attempts to have Springfield demolished into the "'new'" Grand Canyon with a time bomb. In the end, he tries to shoot Homer on top of Springfield Gorge only to be knocked out when Maggie drops a rock on his head. Cargill's motivations for trapping Springfield under the dome, although not explicitly stated, most likely stem from owning the company that built the dome and simply having gone mad with power. The deleted scenes on the DVD shows that Cargill was originally going to be an older man in a sweater vest and quiff. *'President Arnold Schwarzenegger' (Harry Shearer) - President Schwarzenegger (a near replica of Rainier Wolfcastle, who is himself a parody of Schwarzenegger) is the President in The Simpsons universe (although in the series the president is usally the one in real life. Shown in several episodes). He appears to be inept, shown by his phrase of "I was elected to lead, not to read" and his heavy Austrian accent when he says " Ja, that is me" in response to his addressing as Mr. President. He is also easily manipulated by Russ Cargill into authorizing the destruction of Springfield, although Cargill cannot completely be blamed for the entrapment, Schwarzenegger having randomly picked Plan #3 without reading it and, therefore, no knowing the outcome of his decision. When Cargill warns of the possibility of a public backlash after learning of Springfield becoming a no man's land, Schwarzenegger laments returning to making family comedies, such as Diaper Genie in reference to the real Schwarzenegger's failed attempts to leave the action genre, and in a deleted scene he was seen having a Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award. *'Colin' (Tress MacNeille) is an environmentalist kid who had moved to Springfield from Ireland. He soon falls in love with Lisa, and the film ends with both of them holding hands. In the beginning of the film Lisa believed that Colin's dad was Bono since Colin was Irish and he said his father was a musician; Colin repeatedly says that his father is not Bono. When asked if he plays instruments, he modestly replies, "Just piano, guitar, trumpet, drums, and bass." He wrote a song for Lisa, but since she couldn't hear him through the dome, he was forced to write the sheet music in marker on the dome's surface. In the mob, he had flowers for Lisa (which touched her), but Carl Carlson lit them on fire, mistaking the bouquet for an unlit torch. *'Medicine Woman' (Tress MacNeille) - The Medicine Woman is an Alaskan Inuit who first appears in the wilderness of Alaska, warding off a polar bear who comes close to attacking Homer. After reviving Homer, she helps him have an epiphany, showing he has to care about others as much as himself. Homer refers to her as "Boob Lady" as a reference to her large breasts. See also * [[List of characters in The Simpsons|List of characters in The Simpsons]] * [[List of recurring characters in The Simpsons|List of recurring characters in The Simpsons]] * [[List of guest stars on The Simpsons|List of guest stars on The Simpsons]] * [[List of animals in The Simpsons|List of animals in The Simpsons]] * Springfield Elementary School * [[List of celebrities in The Simpsons|List of celebrities in The Simpsons]] Notes References * * * * cs:Seznam jednorázových postav seriálu Simpsonovi es:Anexo:Personajes menores en Los Simpson nl:Lijst van eenmalige personages in The Simpsons One-time